Project X Zone 3: Above & Beyond Dimensions
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: heroes and villains from multiple universes have came to the X zone, whoever was the real Mastermind behind this. the heroes will put an end to this.
1. Trailer

Trailer

(Red vs Blue Trailer ost)

in Beach City.

Steven and the Crystal Gems were having fun. until something happens.

 **Steven:** what the heck is going on?

 **Garnet to Steven:** whatever's happening we should be very careful.

 **Pearl:** what exactly is happening?

Steven and the Crystal Gems got teleported.

in Team Fortress 2 Dimension universe.

 **Engineer:** walking Sentry is going to be very cool.

Blue Team and Red Team felt the ground shaking.

 **Spy:** what the hell is going on?

 **Intelligent Heavy:** how should I know?

 **Bonk Scout:** feel like an earthquake!!

Red team and Blue team both got teleported.

everyone from different universes and dimensions. into one dimension.

 **Lupin:** what in the world happened?

 **Sonic:** I feel like the world flash before my eyes.

 **Tucker:** what the fuck happened?

 **Knuckles:** it's someone forgot to set up the alarm clock?

 **Jigen:** is the most idiotic question I've ever heard of.

 **Simmons to Jigen:** you took the words right out of my mine.

 **Lopez:** ¿Qué diablos pasó? [what the heck happened?]

 **Megaman:** who wanted all of us here?

????: Hahahahaha!!!!

 **Protoman:** hey look over there!

everyone else looked over there along with all the other villains and minions.

 **Steven:** who the heck are you?

 **Master:** I am the master.

 **Doctor:** impossible, you are dead the long time ago.

 **Pearl to Doctor:** who exactly was that? an enemy of yours?

 **Doctor to Pearl:** yes, he is...

 **dr. Wily to Master:** my exactly did you bring us all here?

 **Master to dr. Wily:** did you power beyond anything.

 **Dredd to Master:** you mean we can have infinite power.

 **Master to Dredd:** yes infinite power to destroy your rivals.

 **Lex to Master:** I'm starting to like this plan of yours.

 **Tahu:** I definitely do not like the sound where this is going.

 **Max Steel:** something that they are not going to go easy on us.

 **X:** then let's get ready to fight them.

all the Heroes running the words the Villains.

 **Master:** let the games begin!

Project X Zone 3: Above Beyond dimensions.

 **Infinite:** your time is up!


	2. The Heroes and Villains of the story

The Heroes and Villains of the story.

A/N: some of the heroes and villains are from Marvel and DC, Capcom and another's

Heroes:

Lupin the 3rd dimension: Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Zenigata, Rebecca.

Steven Universe dimension: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot

Red vs Blue dimension: Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Doc, Locus, Lopez.

Justice League Action dimension: Blue Beetle, Green Arrow, Firestorm, Mr. Traffic, Booster Gold, Zatanna.

Avengers dimension: Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine.

Marvel Spider-Man dimension: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Spider-Kid, Flash Thompson/Agent Venom, Liz Allan/Screwball.

Wakfu dimension: Yugo, Ruel, Tristepin, Evangelyne, Amalia, Cleophelia.

Danganronpa dimension: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa/Genocider Sho, Komaru Naegi.

Team Fortress 2: Pootis-Man, Bonk Scout, Sage Scout, Intelligent Heavy, Filey, Mecha Heavy.

Mega Man/X dimension: Rock/Mega Man, X, Roll, Zero, Axl, dr. Light, Proto Man/Blues, CutMan, GutsMan, IceMan, BombMan, QuakeWoman,IceMan, FireMan, ElecMan, TimeManand OilMan.

OC: Amrullah Mohammad/Red Hood, Rime, LaserMan, KnifeWoman, E-101 Mk 3 (Beta), Thunder, Cinder, Neon.

Gi Joe dimension: Snake eyes (Renegades), Duke (Renegades), Scarlett (Renegades), Ripcord (Renegades), Roadblock (Renegades), Tunnel Rat (Renegades),Hi-Tech (Sigma 6), Lt. Stone (Sigma 6), Long Range (Sigma 6).

Max Steel dimension: Maxwell "Max" McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O.

Doctor Who dimension: the 11th Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

Bionicles/Toa's dimension: Tahu, Jaller, Gali, Hahli, Lewa, Kongu, Pohatu, Hewkii, Onua, Nuparu, Kopaka, Matoro.

Hayate the Combat Butler dimension: Hayate Ayasaki, Hinagiku Katsura, Isumi Saginomiya, Ayumu Nishizawa, Tama, Izumi Segawa, Risa Asakaze and Miki Hanabishi.

Hyperdimension Neptunia dimension: Neptune/Purple Heart, Vert/Green' Heart, Noire/Black Heart, Plutia/Iris Heart, Uzume Tennouboshi/Orange Heart, Blanc/ White Heart.

Inspector Gadget dimension: Inspector Gadget, Fidget, Digit, Penny, Gadgetmobile.

Ramna 1/2 dimension: Ranma Saotome, Soun Tendo, Shampoo, Akane Tendo, Lychee, Jasmine, Ryoga Hibiki.

Sonic/Boom: Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Omega.

Villains:

Miles Dredd, Toxzon, Sigma, Felix, Vile, Lex Luthor, Justin Hammer, Mavericks, Cobra Commander, dr. Wily, Bass, Overkill, Firefly, mr. freeze, Reverse Flash, BAT, Overkill Vector, Overkill Virus, Bio-Vipers, The Master, Cybermen, Daleks, Nox, Nox's Zombies, Robot Masters 2-10,Deadshot, Metallo, Crossbones, Crimson Dynamo, Emerald, Jasper, Topaz, Holly Blue Agate, Roodaka, Sidorak, Nidhiki, Piraka, Vezon, Isumi's Butlers, Squaridot, Dr. Claw, Dr. Thaw, Talon, RoboGadget, Gordeau, Jack, Lady Joe, Tsujigiri Kaoru, Ninja BATS, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Egg pawns, Infinite, Badniks,

Hard Boiled Heavies.


End file.
